


Prompt Two: Rain

by EmiAlvi



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAlvi/pseuds/EmiAlvi
Summary: Triumphants AU. Wes is kicked out of his position and as a consequence winds up surviving in the Constant again, much to Wilson's amusement.





	Prompt Two: Rain

**Author's Note:**

> "Rain" is the second prompt for an OTP drawing/writing meme on Tumblr. As I had no idea what to do for a picture without having to add an explanation anyway, figured it'd be more appropiate to write this up instead. There are some headcanons included in there too, mostly a consequence of roleplaying as Shadow Wes.
> 
> Whoo, first fic here. Kept short, too. Be gentle!

Wes blinked hard. There were stars in his eyes, mostly because of having to adjust them to the light above, which he tried to block with a hand to no avail. One'd think shades could help with that, even after a while of not getting any sunlight... He didn't need to worry about that for long, however; distant thunder announced incoming rainclouds, taking barely a few seconds before they hid the sun from view.

Oh, wasn't this just _fantastic_.

Instead of his old, simpler mime attire, he found himself still wearing the outfit that marked the distinction between himself and, ah... Wes. Bless Charlie, he thought -- last thing he needed is to be out of fashion while trying to save his rear from hungry beasts and the cruel elements!

... And speaking of. As the skies began to let the first few droplets fall, Wes got up and trotted his way over to the closest group of trees, scarf waving around as the opposing wind also decided to make it difficult to reach his destination. He huffed; he was only lucky enough to protect his very radiant self --in his opinion at least-- from the downpour that followed. Ah well, may as well check his surroundings while he was at it.

Among other things he noted the fact he fell into the wilderness close to Maxwell's Door. That thing still worked? Color him mildly surprised. Heck, where could that old man be now? It was unfortunate that he was no longer omniscient... and really, he only had himself to blame. He's been told time and again by the other Triumphants that chasing after the Queen's Throne wasn't worth it. Needless to say, his stubborness did not succeed the way he wanted.

Wes sighed heavily and crossed his arms, back pressed against a tree's damp trunk as he slid down to sit on the grass. Since becoming a Triumphant he learned to be independent, a significant change in his life that he welcomed with nothing but pride. Such independency came with his newfound powers, however... which he was now lacking. He furrowed his brows, seeming to glare at the wet ground in front of him with enough venom to make the mud burst into flames. _What was he supposed to do now?!_

"Well, well, well..."

As it's been a while since he's been truly alone, it took Wes a moment before he realized he should _not_ be hearing any voices in this situation. He perked up, head tilting to look at the source of said words -- and immediately regretting it. Standing tall with his hands behind his back was none other than Wilson, apparently unaffected by the heavy, noisy rain pouring onto the unforgiving wild. Or well, standing short, as Wes liked to think. It took all of his effort not to snort at that.

"Barely a few hours in and you're cowering under a tree!" The mock in the other's words and smile made Wes' scowl more prominent. "I knew a clown would have no chance surviving out there after being spoiled for so long, but I'm disappointed to be proven right so early."

The mime glared daggers at him, and it took him an awkward pause to realize... right, he couldn't summon magic scrolls to express himself anymore. An exhale through his nostrils and Wes saw himself forced to instead gesture in a vulgar manner, something that entertained a certain laughing scientist rather than offend him.

"Although," Wilson continued, one hand raised in a placating manner. "I suppose I can't judge you until I see you start a fire, at least. Or, you know... feeding yourself."

Feeding? Oh. That and the noise his stomach made reminded him that indeed, eating was a thing. Biting the inside of his cheek in brief thought, Wes stood back up slowly, making a face at the fact the back of his pants were now damp as well -- but nevermind that. He shot Wilson a glance, whose smile eventually dropped in confusion.

"... What?" Wes just kept staring, hands on his hips in an impatient gesture. Wilson squinted one eye, "You realize I cannot give you food, right? That defeats the point of- **ugh** , stop that!"

Wes liked to think himself irresistible in many ways. One of such ways was convincing others to do as he wanted -- with that end in mind, he lifted his shades up and made the best impression of a hurt puppy he could muster. Big pupils, remarkable frown, eyelashes fluttering... a winning combination if he's ever seen one. And by the way Wilson was trying to block his view with a hand, he'd say it was working. Suddenly, though, the man cleared his throat.

"If you want me to do things for you, then you may as well starve. I am _not_ your servant."

Pause.

The expression Wes gave Wilson was somewhere between neutrality and annoyance. Painted lips drawn into a thin line made the scientisy somewhat uneasy, though not as uncomfortable as how abruptly the now mortal mime dropped onto his backside, arms folded over his chest once more as he decided the grass was a far more interesting thing to glare at. Of course, just what was Wes thinking? Wilson didn't care about him. He never did! Of all things to do, trusting the one that saved him oh so long ago from his invisible prison must've been the third dumbest thing he's ever tried to do. But that was alright. He was gonna die here now, so he won't have to see that stupid, irritating, handsome face ever again! See, he couldn't care less either! He wasn't--

"Uuuuuggghhhh _**fine**_."

Wes hadn't realized that in his long, mental rant he tuned Wilson out on anything he said up until this point. Sure, he could tell he was making noise, but he was so busy being upset that he didn't see him standing right beside him. The Triumphant cleared his throat after a second or two.

"Okay, so I cannot give you food, _but_ \-- if... _If_ I manage to make it stop raining, will you... go out and hunt something?"

Wes glared again. He's gotten better deals out of insane survivors in desperate need for food, and yet... he supposed this was something. Hesitantly and with a hint of anger on this gesture still, he glanced to the side before giving a little nod.

"... I'll be right back."

With that said, Wilson poofed away just as suddenly as he came.

 

* * *

 

When Wes woke up again, he didn't expect much besides a clear sky. True to his word, Wilson managed an afternoon free of rain -- not only that, but there was also a bunch of bones with a spear and some wool nearby that Wes could've sworn weren't there before. And when he looked at said scientist for an explanation, all he got was an attempt at a cold shoulder.

"That should ah... last you for at least a day, if you don't die before night comes." He cleared his throat, "As I know you're grateful for my generosity, you're welcome. I mean, you better be! A change in weather alone costed me a talk with Her Majesty and-"

Wes gripped him by the shoulder to turn him around before he could finish that phrase, spear already in hand. This didn't seem to put Wilson at ease.

"N-need I remind you we're _immortal_? You don't want to hurt me, clown, I-"

Now his mouth wasn't exactly _busy_ per se, but in his defence, anyone would be caught off guard by a kiss to the corner of their lips. Wes could only be amused by the way Wilson blinked, wide-eyed and everything as the mime stepped back to give him some personal space.

"... I'll... see you later... Wes."

Even as he didn't even dare to look at him in the eye before disappearing again, Wes didn't mind. They both had other things to focus on, after all.

At least, now he could face things with a smile.


End file.
